Ben Utzer
Utzer88.jpg|1988 Ferrari of Utzer Utzer91.png|1991 Ferrari of Utzer Utzer92.jpg|1992 Ferrari of Utzer Utzer93.png|1993 Ferrari of Utzer Utzer94.jpg|1994 Tyrrell of Utzer Utzer95.jpg|1995 Tyrrell of Utzer UTZ96.jpg|1996 Minardi of Utzer UTZ97.jpg|1997 Minardi of Utzer UTZ98.jpg|1998 Stewart of Utzer UTZ99.jpg|1999 Williams of Utzer UTZ00.jpg UTZ01.jpg Ben Utzer is a German racing driver who is currently competing in the Formula One career season. Seasons 1988 Utzer joined the series in the second race of the season, replacing Michele Alboreto, but he couldn't finish in his only race in the first Ferrari as the new teammate of Gerhard Berger. Right in his second race, Utzer could drive the fastest lap in Monaco, the track were the driver can make the difference. After that he managed a 4rd place in the qualification in Mexico and got the 2nd place in the race. From that he was secret tip for the title. Utzer has chosen Sponsor Type E. After that, he had a small hole in his performance, in Hungary and Spa he could score at least some points again. Around that time his teammate Berger was replaced by Jack Hunsley. Sadly he couldn't help Utzer, he never scored a point, and he was replaced for the next season by Rami Saidy, which was surprising because Saidy and Utzer always were rivals since they started racing. 1991 In 1991, the Ferrari could be upgraded massively at the start of the season. Utzer could take his first Pole in the first race of the season, in the third race, San Marino, Imola, he could take his first win: At the race were his career started one year before. After that he was 2nd in the championship, but Sasha Jednak was already quite far away, he won the first two races. Form dropped rapidly after a retirement in Monaco. Only 4 races after the Monaco GP Utzer could score points again, with a fantastic 2nd in Silverstone. The next races were dull again, while teammate Saidy had a good form. Utzer only could get a 6th in Spain and another podium in the last race of the season, finishing 7th in the standings, just ahead of his teammate. The two achieved 3rd place in the contructors championship. 1992 The Ferrari team kept Utzer and Saidy as the drivers. There weren't many highlights in the 192 for the team. Utzer could get the fastest lap in Race 1, though he retired in the race. It was the first out of 6 retirements that season, which still was less than Saidys 8th. The first points for the team in that season were achieved in the 7th race of the season in Canada, Utzer surprisingly finished 2nd. It was the first out of only three results in the points, the others were a 5th in Italy and a 3rd in Australia, like last season. 12 points only meant 14th in the standings, ahead of his teammate in 17th. Ferrari struggled alot, Saidys podium in Japan and Utzers in Australia saved the season, 9th in he standings out of 11 teams. 1993 The lineup stayed the same again. Utzer experienced his worst season so far: 8 retirements, 6 of them in a row, 0 points. Saidy retired half the amount of Utzer and therefore had a much more successfull season, 12 points meant a 9th place for him and 7th for the team. 1994 Utzer left Ferrari to drive for Tyrrell, which Footwork driver Rui Martins joined the Ferrari team. Outside of F1 Utzer is also driving in the RFactor Endurance Career, he started in the first season of the series. The cars are Epsilon Euskadis. He started with his own team OnlineRacing, with it he also competed in several other series successfully. The car is powered by a Ferrari Engine, Utzers teammate is Manolis Sigoulakis, another very strong driver. In the first race of the season only Sig could score a point, Utzer was hit by Aidan Keranen and lost his rearwing. You can find Ben Utzer on this wiki here. Statistics Complete Formula 1 results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Grand Prix wins Complete Epsilon Euskadi results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Complete Touring Car Championship results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Utzer, Ben Utzer, Ben Utzer, Ben Utzer, Ben